Viudez
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Recordar y olvidar son las dos caras de una moneda Editado -no es mi decisión- Yaoi, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son creación de J.K. Rowling**

**Viudez**

**Po****r Tlacuilo**

El Ministerio estaba en pleno trabajo; los magos iban y venían a sus lugares de labores, los memorándum volaban con premura; después de la guerra se inicio la reconstrucción del mundo mágico y para eso se requería mucho esfuerzo de todos; bien o mal algunos de los sangre pura se habían librado de Azkaban y se habían convertido en gente útil para la sociedad, la vida ahora se iba haciendo mas rápida y las necesidades de los magos y brujas de la actualidad pedían mas apoyo y eficiencia de sus autoridades y burócratas.

En el departamento de justicia una Hermione Granger llevaba con mano firme el timón; Draco Malfoy y Theodoro Nott estaban bajo su mando, los prejuicios habían sido vencidos por el brillante desempeño de la bruja.

Ambos se enfrentaba a veces siendo uno: defensor - Theodoro- y fiscal -Draco-, mas su amistad no se veía afectada; los dos Slytherin, sabían definir y dividir el trabajo y su vida privada. En la cafetería del Ministerio los dos abogados tomaban su desayuno, cuando un grupo de Aurores llego -por lo que veían- de alguna misión, ya que los chicos de azul se veían cansados y desvelados pero con rostros satisfechos, entre ellos el jefe de Aurores: Harry Potter, el moreno tenia poco tiempo de haber quedado viudo y con dos pequeños a su cargo, Ginny murió al dar a luz y junto con ella la pequeña que nació; el de ojos verdes se había hundido en un dolor amargo, mas sus dos hijos lo habían hecho levantarse y seguir adelante, ahora se le veía si no feliz por lo menos mas sosegado, su inseparable amigo Ron tenia poco de haberse casado y contrario a lo que se esperaba del trio dorado, el joven Weasley tomo como consorte a… un Slytherin; la familia no lo tomo muy bien y se habían distanciado pero los allegados pensaban que esta situación seria pasajera; teniendo en cuenta que el Auror seria padre en poco tiempo, su esposo Blaise Zabini, tenia siete meses de gestación, por eso es que los ex leones y ex serpientes, se acercaron un poco mas , no eran grandes amigos pero se hablaban con cordialidad. Theo fue el que al ver que la mayoría de los acompañantes de Potter y Weasley se retiraban, los invito a sentarse con ellos, los dos Aurores aceptaron y empezaron a conversar.

_ ¿Y dime Weasley, como esta Blaise?

_ Bien, pero se queja de que no lo han ido a visitar.

_ Mira Weasley, yo tengo pretexto el caso que me toco fue muy caótico –se defendía el rubio.

_ Es cierto a ti te toco, el de Burton –aseguraba Harry.

_ Si, el muy idiota quería hacerse pasar por desequilibrado por traumas de la guerra.

_ Bueno, nosotros lo arrestamos y también intento atacarnos. Con esa maldición...

_ Si, según esto era una _mejora_ del Confundus y el Imperio; como este bastardo lo llamaba Confumperio -el rubio negó, al ver el semblante incrédulo de los oyentes- si yo también opino que es un nombre muy estúpido, pero algunos criminales no son muy brillantes.

_ ¿Y por que la molestia Draco? - preguntaba Theo.

_ Su defensor, lo llamo a testificar… dio la misma excusa de siempre, siendo yo el fiscal…

Los Aurores miraron a los abogados; el castaño fue el que contesto sus no expresadas preguntas.

_ Al ser sangre puras exonerados; hace que muchos crean que solo es una excusa que usamos _para tomar de nuevo el poder y seguir con nuestros actos malvados_, por lo que Draco acusa a _gente inocente_ y probablemente sigue siendo un ex Mortifago. En mi caso son muchos los que solicitan un cambio de defensor, creyendo que yo no haré _nada_ por demostrar su _inocencia_, por lo mismo: soy un ex Mortifago. Pero no es algo que nos afecte demasiado, al embarcarnos en esta carrera sabíamos lo que nos esperaba; sin ir mas lejos ¿no es lo mismo para Blaise, siendo Medimago no sufre las mismas discriminaciones?

_ Pues… si ya no es tanto pero siempre hay algún resentido, bueno y nos es por nada… pero siendo mí esposo ya no le ocurre muy seguido.

_ Tomaremos su ejemplo y _buscaremos héroes Gryffindor para casarnos _–decía sarcástico Theo, pero los ojos verdes y los plata no entendieron el sarcasmo o no quisieron escucharlo; pues ambos hombres se veían con atracción.

_ Lastima Nott yo ya tengo mi Slytherin en casa y es muy celoso –bromeo Ron.

La conversación siguió y cuando la hora del almuerzo terminaba el cuarteto se despidió, _casualmente_ Harry acompañó a Draco ya que la oficina de Kingsley quedaba en la dirección de la fiscalía. El rubio agrando su portafolio y rebusco alguno pergaminos, en un vano intento de ignorar al jefe de Aurores, Harry lo noto y al llegar a los ascensores, sonrió con ternura.

_ Malfoy ¿si te molesta mi presencia, puedes tomar uno antes?

_ No, ¿de que hablas Potter? Si me molesta te lo diría no soy de los que toleran las cosas por amabilidad.

_Eso no lo dudo.

_ Pues…. Adelante –la puerta se abrió y ambos subieron, al llegar a su piso bajaron pero Harry tomo al rubio del brazo, y lo llevo hasta un rincón.

_ Mira, es tonto que sigamos como en los viejos tiempos, que te parece si para limar asperezas…. Te invito a tomar algo este viernes.

_… A las siete en la entrada de _Pettitte_, ¿lo conoces?

_ Claro, aunque no lo creas, suelo ir de vez en cuando a un buen lugar para cenar.

Y con eso pareció que la tensión se había esfumado ambos hombres conversaron como amigos, hasta que se separaron.

0000000000000000000

Esa noche en la casa Potter un James de cuatro años veía como su papá se media varios atuendos frente al espejo, Albus estaba en la cama jugando con Willy -perro Alaska de felpa- por su parte el castañito estaba mas entretenido en mirar las caras graciosa de su papá, el llanto del bebé pelinegro llamo la atención de ambos, Albus estiraba sus brazos para que Harry lo cargara, desde la… ausencia de su madre, el niño de dos años se había apegado muchísimo a su progenitor y este a su vez le correspondía, James los vio -y como pocas veces lo hacia- también pidió que su papi lo levantara en brazos, así con sus dos hijo en cada brazo el moreno se regaño a si mismo por su arranque de unos horas antes, ¿Qué buscaba invitando Malfoy a salir? El tenia muchas ocupaciones como pará andar fraternizando con alguien, es verdad que el rubio le gustaba, pero ahora eso quedaba en segundo plano cuando sus hijos lo necesitaban, camino con ello hasta la cocina donde Winky los esperaba con la merienda lista, el moreno sentó en sus sillas altas a ambos niños y camino con dirección a la sala; ahí frente a un cuadro de su esposa, se confeso. La mujer pelirroja lo miraba y le sonreía con ternura, sus palabras de amor ahora lo hacían sentirse culpable por considerarse atraído por el rubio.

00000000000000000000

Al día siguiente sus dudas fueron hacia su amigo pelirrojo, este lo miro y compendio a su amigo; y le dio la razón No podía buscar a un remplazo, para su hermana, no era un articulo el moreno se deprimió pero no quiso demostrarlo y así una lechuza con un escueto mensaje fue la que informo a Draco que su cita con Potter se cancelaba; el rubio miro las frases.

_**Lo siento surgió un asunto importante.**_

_**Harry Potter.**_

Entre mas veía las líneas, se sentía molesto, una estúpida nota para cancelar algo que el mismo Potter había solicitado, ni siquiera fue su idea y ahora Potter huía como si el perseguido fuera el. Una tarde entera de reflexión y una cena amena con su madre -su padre murió en la guerra- le hiso comprender que el moreno había tratado de ser amable con los amigos, del esposo de su amigo…. ¡Rayos! hasta al rubio le pareció complicado, pero más o menos era lo que le dijo su madre. Con estas reflexiones paso por alto la extraña forma de actuar de Potter y continúo su rutina como siempre.

00000000000000000000000

Estaban en San Mungo en la sala de espera; Theo recargado en su hombro dormía, mientras el rubio acostumbrado a estar ecuánime en cualquier situación veía como los amigos de la comadreja paseaban de un lado a otro, la puerta se escucho y unos patriarcas Weasley aparecieron, Hermione los vio y les invito a sentarse, Harry se acerco y les dio las ultimas noticias… a la una de la madrugada Hermione les había avisado a Theo y a Draco, que Blaise estaba en labor de parto y que todos se reunirían en San Mungo, Narcissa prefirió quedarse en la Mansión, y por eso estaban Theo y el acompañando a su moreno amigo. En las sillas todo esperaban a que el heredero del matrimonio Weasley Zabini naciera, y lo gracioso de esto es que Potter lo observaba furtivamente como un niño que quisiera llamar su atención, al ver los intentos del niño de oro, el rubio claudico y giro la vista, una sonrisa tímida afloro en los labios del moreno, que fue correspondida con una simple inclinación de cabeza de rubio platinado.

Jade Weasley Zabini nació a las seis de la mañana de un sábado soleado; su Padrino Theodoro Nott, fue el primero en cargarla después del padre, los abuelos al ver esa cosita de piel morena, con unos enormes ojos azules y cabellera roja se desvivieron en disculpas y lamentaciones, todos esperaban ese desenlace y así Jade llego a una familia muy grande y llena de amor. La llegada de la princesa a su casa estuvo plagada de visitas, festejos y regalos, sus primos se pelaban por ser quienes la cargaran pero todos eran muy pequeños para hacerlo.

000000000000000000000000000

Blaise platicaba con sus dos amigos mientras su niña se alimentaba y el rubio lo miraba con cariño, mientras el castaño, se aferraba mas a la decisión que había tomado, Draco y Blaise sabían de la debilidad del heredero Nott por su jefe Hermione Granger y a pesar de las burlas de ambos , por posibles hijos superdotados que tendrían, Theo no se amedrentaba, por su parte Draco no tenia algún candidato en puerta, aunque los otros dos le ofrecieran a un Potter con dos hijos, el rubio se negaba a ahondar mas en el tema pues en su fuero interno no le agradaba compartir o mas bien combatir con el recuerdo de una muerta. Su plática fue interrumpida por un pequeño castaño que los miraba con alegría, los Sly lo vieron y le preguntaron.

_ Hola James ¿Qué pasa?

_ …

_ ¿Estas bien? –decía Draco

_ Yo… tengo sueño… -los tres hombres esperaron-… y papá esta arrullando a Albus, Abuelita Molly… esta sirviendo la comida…

_ No hay nadie que te cargue.

Termino la frase Blaise, el niño asintió, mientras apretaba su camisetita entre sus manitas, Theo se levanto y busco a Hermione, este acto asusto al niño que pensó que había hecho mal en ir con ellos, ya estaba por llorar cuando el rubio lo tomo en sus brazos y lo acuno limpiándole unas lágrimas que se habían escapado, convoco una manta y cubrió el cuerpecito que hipaba ya muy poco, una canción de cuna salió de los aristocráticos labios de Draco.

El pequeño se quedo dormido y cuando Hermione llego corriendo por el, no pudo quitárselo al rubio, pues en un intento de seguridad el niño se aferraba a la ropa del de ojos plata, con un encantamiento para que el ruido no le llegara; el grupo siguió conversando, Harry llego con Albus de la mano y se deshacía en disculpas con el rubio; mas este no le dio importancia.

_ Mira Potter, estas haciendo una tormenta en un baso de agua; no tienes ojos en las espalda, ni cuatro brazos y a mi no me molesta cargar a tu hijo.

_ Pero debí darme cuenta que James también tenia sueño, ¡soy un mas padre! ¡Que estoy haciendo!

Ahora fue el turno de todos los Weasley y su mejores amigos de convencerlo que estaba exagerando.

00000000000000000000000

Ahora con James preguntando por Draco las relaciones entre el y Harry se estrechaban mas, ahora las salidas a comer con Harry y sus hijos eran muy cotidianas, y en un acto de valentía el moreno lo invito a una salida ellos solos. Una cena romántica y una copa los llevaron directamente a un hotel.

El rubio gemía por la boca del moreno que saboreaba su miembro; la piel del rubio estaba perlada de sudor y era una imagen muy erótica para Harry; el orgasmo alcanzo a Draco en la boca del jefe de Aurores y este se tomo hasta la ultima gota; tomo al rubio en brazos y lo beso con pasión, los dedos morenos preparaba al rubio mientras ambos seguían enfrascados en una lucha de lenguas, cuando la resistencia del esfínter de Draco ya no se sentía tanto el moreno entro con lentitud, las reacciones de Draco fueron las normales para un primerizo y eso de cierta forma hiso sentirse orgulloso al moreno, las embestidas aumentaron y el abrazo se estrecho, los dos alcanzaron el clímax con un grito de placer.

000000000000000000000000

De ser amantes a casarse solo era cuestión de tiempo, y Narcissa recibió a tres Potter que pedían la mano de Draco, por lo menos a dos de ellos no les podía negar nada. Los niños se encariñaron con el rubio que los traía siempre en sus días libres; ya era normal ver a Draco Malfoy con los dos niños comprando o paseando en el callejón Diagon.

Draco pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de los Potter y la convivencia entre los cuatro se asemejaba a la de una familia, la boda estaba al vuelta de la esquina pero Harry y Draco dejaron que Narcissa se encargara de todos los preparativos ellos lo único que les interesaba era estar juntos, los besos y caricias aunque discretos frente a los niños, eran igualmente cariñosos y a solas en su alcoba se entregaban en cuerpo y alma.

000000000000000000000000

Mas la calma que precede a la tormenta era visible, y los constantes recordatorios de la difunta, hacían que el rubio no disfrutara de una felicidad plena.

Una visita al cementerio de los tres Potter; dejo con un sabor amargo al rubio, esa tarde llego a la casa de Harry y Winky lo recibió.

_ ¿No están? ¿Sabes a donde fueron?

_ Si amo, los señores fueron a visitar a la amita –el rubio pensó a quien se refería, pero la elfa siguió hablando- al cementerio de Godric.

Considerando que era su deber -aunque no le agradara- estar con ellos y presentar sus debidos respetos, salió con rumbo al lugar. Apareció en las afueras y con sigilo camino hasta vislumbrar a la familia Potter, ahí cerca de una lapida de color marfil los tres hombres que irrumpieron en su vida hablaban con ¡¿la tumba?... Creyendo que su idea no había sido muy acertada decidió darles privacidad y se recargo en un mausoleo donde escuchaba las voces pero sin dejarse ver.

_ James ya esta aprendiendo los colores y las primeras letras ¿no es así James?

_ Si -decía orgulloso el castaño.

_ Albus ya no llora en las noches ¡pero eso no significa que te haya olvidado!... Tu retrato sigue en la sala y ellos saben que tú los amas… Al esta controlando sus… ir al baño, -el moreno les dijo a sus hijos que jugaran un rato que quería hablar a solas con mamá, los niños obedecieron y Harry se arrodillo rozando con los dedos la lapida- te extraño o mejor dicho mi corazón te añora, siempre estarás en mi mente…, sabes esto pero aun así te lo confesare…, salgo con Malfoy ¡tal vez no te agrade mi elección!, pero es bueno con los niños y ellos lo quieren, tu nunca dejaras de ser su madre pero necesitan a alguien que los eduque, yo mas bien los malcrió, siempre fue ese tu reproche… -el moreno suspiro mirando al cielo- muchos aseguran que se puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo, yo no lo se, supongo que por mi experiencia a una se le quiere pero a otra se le ama…, me estoy yendo por las ramas… me voy a casar, espero que me lo perdones, y que no creas que te he dejado de amar.

El rubio escucho hasta la ultima silaba que decía el moreno, y cuando termino y llamo a sus hijos, Draco desapareció hacia su mansión, su madre lo vio con curiosidad ya que su retoño estaba ya muy poco tiempo en la Mansión y cuando salía hacia la casa Potter tardaba un día o dos en volver, por eso su rápido regreso la asombro, pero sabiendo leer las facciones de su hijo prefirió dejarlo a solas.

La situación no era desconocida para Draco pero el de intuirlo y estar plenamente seguro eran diferencias abismales; el siendo un hijo único tenia el orgullo y posesividad a flor de piel, en el pasado se planteo que su pareja y el serian uno para el otro, ¿Por qué había cambiado sus perspectivas? No era justo ni par Harry ni para el, que se metieran en un matrimonio con desconfianza, y por supuesto el no era ni seria un sustituto para nadie, su amor propio no le permitía llegar a eso, se consideraba lo suficientemente digno de un amor leal y sin reservas como estaba dispuesto a darlo; por eso mismo con toda la frialdad que caracterizaba a los Malfoy el rubio regreso a la casa Potter y cuestiono a su prometido.

_ ¿Harry tú me amas?

_ Me voy a casar contigo.

_ Más que a tu esposa

_ ¡¿De que hablas? Tú y ella son distintos.

_ Pero, ¿cuando estas conmigo piensa en ella?

_ Mira Draco, no puedes pretender que deje de pensar en la mujer que ame… que amo, no puedo desecharla como un traste o algo así, ella me dio dos hijos y murió intentado darme otra, no hay punto de comparación, y es muy egoísta de tu parte preguntarme por algo que me lastima de esta manera; ella siempre será parte de mi y tu me aceptaste así.

El rubio miro a su prometido y se levanto del sillón -estaban en la casa de Harry- camino hasta parase frente al retrato de Ginny, cruzo los brazos e inhalo.

_ Esa es la cuestión, soy demasiado egoísta para compartir al hombre que amo, esto es mi culpa, sabía que no tolerarían un fantasma entre nosotros y tontamente soñé con que seria el primero y único para ti, adoro a tus hijos y estaba dispuesto a criarlos como míos…

_ ¡¿Estabas?

_ No me interrumpas por favor, si estaba verbo pasado, tu necesitas a alguien que sepa amar sin ataduras; con tolerancia y consiente de que tu tienes un pasado y yo… no soy esa persona, lo siento pero soy muy posesivo y deseo con todo mi corazón a un hombre que solo sea mio, así como yo seré solo suyo, perdóname Potter…

El rubio salió hecho un bólido por la puerta principal y pasadas las barreras se desapareció, Harry se quedo sentado mirando incrédulo como lo habían abandonado sin darle mas que una explicación incoherente -o eso pensaba el-, se levanto y subió a la habitación de sus hijos tendría que buscar una excusa par la ausencia de Draco de ahora en adelante.

000000000000000000000000

¿Era una niñería la actitud de Draco?… La única verdad eran las constantes menciones de Ginny en lo labios de Harry, -Ginny los lleva a comer a…, Ginny acomodaba las almohada para que quedaran…, el retrato en la sala, ese que lo miraba con recelo y que Harry se negaba a descolgar para que sus hijos no la olvidaran… ¿Harry me estas escuchando? Lo siento ¿que decías?... Si. Tal vez el moreno no estaba listo ni lo estaría para dejar marchar a su esposa y el único crédulo había sido Draco.

El ser viudo no es algo que se pida; es un accidente, una tragedia, algo que no se le desea a nadie… ¿Que se debería hacer?, olvidar o vivir con el recuerdo… ¿Se puede volver a amar? ¿Se puede pedir exclusividad de ellos?...

**Fin**.

Perdón por subirlo de nuevo, si no lo hago no me los quitare de encima Gracias y mil disculpas por borrar sus reviews, su apoyo es lo que me hace seguir adelante e soportar lo demás… nuevamente Gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

**Epilogo**

Caminó con rapidez tenían un caso importante y se había quedado dormido; su novia no lo había despertado al marcharse a trabajar -tenia quince días de vivir juntos- y ahora con la túnica a medio poner tomaba el elevador y para colmo su rival ese día era su gran amigo pero, peligroso rival Draco Malfoy el fiscal de hierro; Theo llego derrapando a las altas puertas y antes de entrar trato de arreglarse un poco, abrió con elegancia las puertas pero la ceja levantada del rubio le indico que su atuendo no era el de siempre, sin embargo una sonrisa de Hermione que estaba sentada en una de las bancas para el publico, le devolvió la seguridad; si su jefa -y novia- le daba ánimos , todo estaba bien.

La castaña se preparó para el espectáculo, siempre que esos dos se enfrentaban era todo un gusto verlos; pues sus alegatos y objeciones; con cada una de las estrategias para conducir a sus testigos: era una obra maestra; por eso mismo ella hacia un hueco en su apretado horario de labores para presenciar a su novio y al amigo de este, en esa lucha legal.

Las pruebas y testigos pasaban uno a uno, el caso de la mujer que había hechizado a su esposo en lo que ella afirmaba defensa propia, era el causante, pero el ultimo testigo inclinó la balanza en favor de la acusada, la hija de la mujer fue llamada a declarar, en una arriesgada jugada del defensor y el testimonio de que el padre trato de abusar de ella, fue el golpe maestro. La mujer salió libre y el fiscal bastante molesto por que ese criminal se había hecho la victima; giro la orden de aprehensión del hombre sin importarle que estuviera en San Mungo. El rubio recogía sus documentos con rapidez y de mala gana cuando Hermione y Theo se acercaron a el.

_ Vamos Draco, no puedo creer que te moleste que hayas perdido contra mí, te recuerdo que no son muchas veces.

_ ¡No es eso Theo!... ese idiota quiso usar al sistema, siendo que el merece estar en Azkaban.

_ Pero para eso estamos aquí Draco, nuestro trabajo es buscar a los verdaderos culpables – decía la castaña conciliadora.

_ Si, pero créeme Granger…

_ Hermione –corrigió la chica.

_ Si, Hermione y créeme que este tipo no sabe con quien se metió.

Los jóvenes abogados salieron, dejando que los Aurores le trajeran al criminal para que ellos los enjuiciaran. En menos de tres horas Harry y Ron estaban escoltando al individuo a quien lo traían con un Incarcero -algo poco ortodoxo-, lo llevaron hasta las celdas para interrogarlo y avisaron a Draco , el moreno a pesar de que no deseaba ver al rubio separaba perfectamente su deberes de sus sentimientos, y por eso el mismo fue hasta la oficina del fiscal y encontró a este, conversando con uno de sus colegas, al verlo ambos fiscales lo recibieron, Marcus Green era el otro abogado y sus ojos azul claro contemplaron con curiosidad que el jefe de Aurores fuera personalmente a informarles de la captura.

_ Su sospechoso ya esta listo para el interrogatorio, al parecer ya le asignaron Defensor.

_ Bien… Gracias… Potter.

_ No tiene que agradecerlo ese es nuestro trabajo, les dejo a ustedes que encierren a ese… criminal.

El moreno se despidió y salió tan rápido como había llegado, los ojos azules interrogaron a los plata.

_ Concordaras conmigo que cualquiera que tenga hijos, estaría más que dispuesto a cruciar a este tipo…, y nuestro jefe de Aurores tiene dos hijos pequeños, créeme que si el tipo no esta tan maltratado, será ganancia.

_ Oh, eso explica todo.

Ambos abogados salieron y cada uno se fue por su camino, el rubio fue hasta las celdas de separos y ahí encontró a un hombre bajo y calvo y de unos cincuenta años, que figuraba como el defensor de Connor -el prisionero-. Un tiempo relativamente corto -y por que Draco ignoro las quejas del individuo que aseguraba que había sido maltratado por los Aurores- Connor fue a una celda en que su juicio se llevaba cabo dos días después, el Defensor a pesar de tener experiencia sabia que en ese caso solo era buscar una pena no tan severa por que su defendido no saldría inocente ni con sus argumentos.

00000000000000000000000

En la casa Potter Harry llegaba después de su ardua labor para descansar y ver a sus hijos que lo esperaban ya metidos en la cama para que les deseara Buenas noches, Albus abrazaba a Willy quien lo acompañaba a todas horas mientras James esperaba medio incorporado el beso de su padre; ambos niños lo vieron entrar con una sonrisa en sus caritas, Harry los arropo y besos las frentes infantiles, esperaba que ese día no hubiera las mismas preguntas …¿Dónde esta Draco?¿cuando vendrá?¿ iremos a verlo nosotros?... y como si Merlín lo escuchara los niños se acomodaron sin preguntar. Ambos en su lógica infantil sabían que el rubio a quien se habían acostumbrado y que ya querían, no estaría mas con ellos, que se había ido como su mama, y suponían que era su culpa, por no ser buenos niños, por eso ya no preguntaban mas, temiendo que su padre les dijera lo que ellos temían; cuando la puerta se cerro el mas grande se levanto y fue hasta la cama de su hermano se acostó a su lado y se arroparon juntos; mientras el morenito se acurrucaba -cerca de su hermano mayor- preparado para escuchar el encantamiento que lo hacia dormir; la vos de James con se escucho lenta y muy quedo, tanto como para que su único receptor solamente lo escuchara.

00000000000000000000000

Ajeno a lo que sus hijos hacían, el moreno se sentó en su sillón y ahí contemplo el retrato de su esposa, la miro y se levanto como queriendo escapar, se sirvió un vaso de Wiski de fuego y lo bebió de un trago; dejo con rudeza el vaso sobre la cantina y cerro los puños con furia… furia contra si mismo; contra ella que se había ido dejándolo solo, contra ese rubio que también lo había dejado, unas lagrimas de enojo brotaron de sus ojos verdes. A dos meses de no estar con Draco aceptaba por fin que las razones del rubio tenían mucho de verdad y poco de egoísmo, el estaba vivo y como tal no podía seguir viviendo con un recuerdo, su esposa ya no estaba y por muy malo que sonara, él tenia derecho a rehacer su vida y sus hijos a tener una familia, no era lo mismo el cuidado de una abuelita, al de una madre o padre aparte de él, tuvo miedo de amar mas a Draco que a Ginny; pero esos días de soledad y dolor le habían abierto los ojos, ella fue su amada esposa pero no recorrió con el todo ese camino, como negarse la posibilidad de envejecer con alguien a quien amara y que lo amara; si, tal vez Ginny no se olvidaria pero su recuerdo ya no dolería ni lo hundiría en soledad, seria la madre de sus hijos, pero eso no significaba que tendría su exclusividad. El moreno se limpio las lágrimas y camino hasta la pintura, la descolgó y la beso.

_ Te quise mucho… pero es hora de avanzar.

Llamo a Winky y le encargo a los pequeños, tomo su capa de Auror y se apareció a las afueras de la Mansión Malfoy en Wiltshire, un elfo con algo de sobresalto llego hasta las puertas y vio a Harry con curiosidad, creyendo que era un asunto de suma importancia fue hasta su amo y le anuncio a visita, el rubio se levanto y corrió hasta la sala, y no era para menos era alarmante que un Auror se presentara en su casa a esa hora y mucho mas teniendo en cuenta que era el mismo jefe de Aurores quien estaba ahí, llamo a Pukky -el elfo- para que hiciera pasar a la vista se acomodo el batín y peino con los dedos su cabellos y camino hasta su despacho. Harry entro acompañado del elfo saludo cortésmente.

_ ¡¿Qué pasa Potter? – Draco no quiso sonar alarmado pero, fracaso.

_... el moreno suspiro dándose valor para lo que venia- Lo entendí, por fin lo entendí.

_ ¿Qué entendiste?

_ Tus reproches…

_ Oh, pensé que tu visita era acerca del trabajo, por que a mi respecta no hay otro ámbito en el que tu y yo debamos estar.

_ Ese día yo te escuche, pido lo mismo…

_ Bien, pero se breve, tengo un juicio a las siete de la mañana.

_ Draco… ella es la madre de mis hijos…

_ Ya lo dijiste…

_ No me interrumpas; fue mi esposa y mi primer amor -el rubio rodo los ojos, según veía , el moreno se dirigía a la misma perorata- , si tal ves te sueno repetitivo, pero…lo que entendí fue que, ella fue mi pasado… tu eres mi presente y si aceptas… mi futuro, te amo, y no me preguntes si mas que a ella, no me hagas traicionarla así, ella ya no puede competir contigo, ella me vio como un niño, como un adolecente y hasta siendo un hombre, pero tu me veras en plena madures, en mis años juiciosos y … en mi vejez ¿realmente quieres eso?

_...

_ Te daré mi futuro y - espero que mucho, pero mucho después- mi muerte, ella trajo a la vida a mis dos hijos… si tu quieres tu los harás crecer, los educaras y estarás con ellos el resto de nuestras vidas ¿Quieres?

_ ¡Merlín Potter!

_ No quiero presionarte, pero… ¡ellos te extrañan! me duele ver que tienen miedo de acercarse a cualquiera… pues temen que los abandonen…

_ Lo siento… No quise hacerles daño

_ Lo se, pero sin querer lo hiciste… aun cantan la canción de cuna que tu… -el rubio corrió a los brazos del Auror al verlo tan frágil tan triste… tan perdido- Te amo.

_ Y que me crucien si miento y digo que yo no.

El rencuentro fue sellado por un beso entre ambos hombres, una rubia sonrió y se alejo de la puerta del despacho de su hijo, ya era hora de que sus nietos vivieran con ella, y ya vería Molly Weasley quien era más consentidora.

0000000000000000000000

El moreno beso el cuello pálido y lo mordisqueo.

_ Te extrañe tanto amor.

_ Y yo a ti.

_ ¿Puedo?

_ ¡Oh si! por supuesto.

Las manos morenas desnudaron a su rubio y este los apareció en su habitación; guio a Harry hasta el lecho donde se tendio y espero a que el otro se recostara sobre el, las pieles de ambos sudorosas y calientes hicieron contacto; la mano del moreno acaricio la punta del miembro de su pareja que ya estaba goteando, lo masturbo antes de besarlo y guiar sus dedos a la entrada de este, lo preparo pero el rubio lo urgió a entrar, y así acoplados se movieron rítmicamente hasta terminar. Se besaron; ya estaban por dormirse cuando eL moreno recordó que sus hijos estaban con Winky.

_ Lo siento Dragón pero debo regresar, yo estaría más que dispuesto a quedarme a dormir aquí, pero…

_ Lo entiendo… espera voy contigo.

_ Pero…

_ Quiero verlos.

Se vistieron y se fueron por red flu hasta la casa de Harry, ahí miraron a los niños abrazado y durmiendo y con ternura los besaron, se dirigieron hasta la habitación del moreno y ahí se metieron al baño donde se ducharon y tuvieron otra ronda de sexo. Al día siguiente una voz muy conocida por los dos niños Potter los despertó con la canción de cuna, al abrir los ojos ambos pequeños gritaron de alegría al reconocer al rubio y se lanzaron a sus brazos, entre risas nerviosas y llanto, el rubio los abraso y entre besos y caricias les prometió que nunca se separaría de ellos.

Los cuatro hombres desayunaron y los dos niños muy reticentes no dejaban que Draco se fuera a trabajar; al ver las caritas llorosas el rubio les pregunto si querían visitar a su madre y los niños aceptaron muy contentos, en la mansión Harry algo apenado salió de la chimenea con sus hijos cargados; Narcisa los vio y con amabilidad los recibió.

_ Vamos Harry, vaya a trabajar yo me hare cargo de estos angelitos.

_ No quiero molestar, si usted no puede Molly los aceptara -la rubia lo miro con curiosidad.

_ No creo que esa buena mujer tenga tanto tiempo ni pueda cuidar de tanto niño

_ Bueno solamente Victory y las de Charly.

_ ¿Nada mas?

_ Si, bueno -el moreno se dirigió a los niños- no quiero que desobedezcan a la Señora Malfoy.

Los niños lo miraron con curiosidad, por la forma en que se refería a la mama de su papá Draco.

_ ¿Abuelita? -pregunto James.

_...

_ No se preocupe tanto Harry ellos me llaman así ¿no le molesta?

_ ¡Claro que no!

Harry salió tan colorado como tomate, pues no estaba acostumbrado a que esa elegante mujer fuera tan cariñosa con sus hijos.

000000000000000000000

Horas mas tarde Draco y Harry se encontraron para comer y avisarles a sus respectivo amigos -que ya eran de ambos-, que su relación se había reanudado y que se casarían en pocos semanas -el moreno no deseaba esperar mas-, Theo seria el padrino de Draco y Ron de Harry, Hermione será dama de honor junto con ¡¿Blaise? Ron lo sugirió; pero todos ahí sabían que el moreno le lanzaría algún feo hechizo por su impertinencia; las charlas y risas se escuchaban por toda la cafetería.

0000000000000000000000

Narcissa llevaba de la mano a James y levitaba la carriola con Albus por el Callejón Diagon, pasaron con Madame Malkin para que les tomaran medidas a los niños para un nuevo y completo guardarropa, y los pequeños deseando agradar a su abuelita se dejaron medir sin hacer berrinche, después de eso fueron recompensados con un helado en Florean Fortescue, Albus tomaba su cucharita con ayuda de la rubia aristócrata , ella aceptaba que sin el ojo vigilante de Lucius podía dejar un poco de lado su careta de frialdad, por eso mismo interactuaba con los pequeños con alegría.

0000000000000000000000000

Los días pasaban para la matriarca Malfoy que se dividían en arreglar la boda de su primogénito y cuidar a sus nietos postizos quien, con el historial que tenían no se apartaban de ella, mas el morenito copia de Harry, quien ahora aparte de Willy ya no soltaba a su rubia abuela; James con su vida mas tranquila dejo ver su carácter hiperactivo y corría entre telas, arreglos y flores que saturaban una de las salas de visitas de los Malfoy, la rubia veía con orgullo como el castaño se consideraba parte de la familia Malfoy, y para su orgullo interno, el castañito daba ordenes como todo un Malfoy pero con la simpatía de un Potter, Albus desde el regazo de Narcissa veía a su hermano, pero cuando este lo invitaba a jugar con delicadeza se bajaba de su sitio privilegiado y con pasitos torpes era tomado de la mano por James, claro que un par de elfos los seguían a todas partes y los lugares que se consideraban peligrosos fueron clausurados con magia que solo los adultos podían quitar.

00000000000000000000

La boda fue el evento del año y las dos familias ancestrales –Malfoy, Potter y con eso la Weasley- se unieron, Albus y James ahora pertenecían legalmente a los Malfoy sin dejar su herencia Weasley, Molly acepto con mucho esfuerzo; que Narcissa también era abuelita de ellos.

Draco tomo la copa y un cruce de ellas bebió en su primer brindis con su esposo, la fiesta término en la madrugada y los últimos en abandonarla fueron Blaise -con su traje de dama, en masculino-y Ron. La noche de bodas de Harry y Draco fue de lo mas ardiente en un hotel de lujo en el centro de Londres.

000000000000000000000

Años después Draco y Harry caminaban tomados de la mano mientras Narcissa llevaba de la mano a un Albus de cuatro años, mientras James de seis con su varita de practica levitaba la carriola de Scorpius un bebé rubio de ojos verdes que movía sus manitas y hacia gorgoritos imitando a su hermano castaño que le hacia carantoñas.

Dos hombres que venciendo sus temores habían creado: Una familia unida y feliz; con recuerdos del pasado pero con esperanzas en el futuro.

Fin


End file.
